


He is mine, live with that.

by Big_mistake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_mistake/pseuds/Big_mistake
Summary: Tony is tired to pretend that everything was fine. They already had stolen someone from him, he will not let his son go away too. This time everything will be fine, for real.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Tony Stark, Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	He is mine, live with that.

Tony always thought that he didn't deserve love, his father always made this very clear to him. The only role he had in his father eyes was be a Stark, follow his name, his legacy. In Howard mouth, Tony was just one project, not his child, just some copy of Howard. 

This made Tony never want to be a parent, he never wanted to be like his shitty dad, make one child live what he lived? No, thanks. He knows he was a Stark after all, he was made to destroy things, families, relationships... not for have a family. And this was fine from him.

He lived his life pretending to care about his company and partying all night long, drinking all night just to awake up with some random woman he didn't even remember the name after half hour. This was fine from him, until Mary. 

He met Mary Fitzpatrick in a business meeting with the Oscorp company, she was just... different, she never tried to get his attention, she was just awkwardly sitting there, alone, she was so distant. Tony felt a connection with her just at looking at her beautiful brown eyes for some seconds. He thought this was passion, not just lust, this was something else. 

Next day, he awake up with her long hair brown in his side. And he remembered her name. 

_Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary..._

This was his first time in love, he met his amore. he felt like she cared for real, she never talked about business and work with him, the only thing close to this was when she helped with his projects but this wasn't job, this was the best kind of date for both of them, watching movies, eating pizza. She didn't liked fancy dates. She liked be with Tony and nothing else, Tony was doing fine. He didn't drink one gout of alcohol, he didn't do drugs because this would made Mary disappointed, he would rather die to made her sad. Mary was everything he dreamed, he loved her and she loved him. At least he thought.

Until she just disappeared, she didn't anwser his calls, never go to his place and apparently never was in her apartment, she lefted her work. She just disappeared in the air, maybe after some time with Tony, she saw how fucked up he was and just run away from him. And this was totally fine, fine, fine, fine. He didn't needed this bullshit, he didn't someone to pity over him, someone who just stay in his side just to dump him without a word. He didn't needed Mary, actually, he didn't needed anyone.

So he lived his life how he knewed it. Drugs, sex and fucking some bitches. Why not? This was the good way to live things, when you try to love and do things right, you ended up fucked up and alone, without noone to him. Seven months without all this bullshit, without Mary? He was fine. Fine.

Until Mary showed up in his mansion door in the middle of night.

"Sir? Mrs. Fitzpatrick is in door waiting for your permission to enter."

He was drunk as fuck, he knew it. She had some blonde girl sleeping in his side, Kaylee? Kady? Kemma? Kelly? Oh he didn't remember. He was wasted and he was nervous. Why he was nervous anyway?

~~Because is Mary  
_No, he didn't care about it. But he needed to look decent so he could show that ungrateful bitch how good he is doing_ ~~

~~~~she is not a bitch.~~ ~~

~~Shut up.~~

~~~~

~~~~

"Hey" 

Tony tried to awake up Kiki or whatever her name was. She didn't move. He hated awake up and see those girls still sleeping in his bed, just didn't felt right, he decided to let her sleep. At least she wasn't being a problem to him for now.  
He wore the first robe he saw in his closet, he knew he looked sloopy but he was doing amazing.

He walked down stairs and trying to keep his voice in a good tone, he said: Let her in, Jarvis." 

He was shaking, why he was doing it? Sweating buckets but was so cold now. What was wrong? An- 

"Anthony?"

She was in the dark, he couldn't see her but just to listen was what needed.  
His. Mary

He stayed in silence, for the first time in his life." 

"Sorry for... showing up so late, i truly don't want to bother you anymore, you were probally sleeping and i probally ended up waking you up so, i'm sorr-" 

She was mumbling again. She always do that when she is nervous. This is so familiar. 

"I was awake, don't need to apololize for this."

He said in a whisper but she listened. She always listened to him. 

Why are you here?" 

He didn't want to sound hurt. But his voice betrayed him. 

She was quiet for some time and finally said: 

"Anthony, i know you don't want me here, and i understand. I was wrong to just go away from you in that way. I just..."

"You didn't want me to ruin your life, right? You saw the shit show and decided "y'know what? I should get the fuck out", right? I totally get it, beca-

"I'm pregnant."

She finally got close to the light, she looked... beautiful as always but pregnant. _She was carrying a life_

_Tony shuted his mouth._

__

__

_"It's yours"_

Tony didn't said a word.

Look i just... knew it would be a problem for you, you always said you didn't want kids. So when i discovered that i was pregnant, i decided to just live my life. Got a new job, a new place, got back with my ex-boyfriend..." _...boyfriend?_

"If still have a doubt about the paternity, i can pay the DNA test. I just wanted to let you know. I totally understand you don't wanting to be envolved. But i just wanted to tell you"

_"I want."_

What?

"I want him."

"He is our son."

Mary was crying now.

"Tony i-" 

Tony hugged her, he smell like liquor, sweat and something else. But he didn't care, he just wanted to hug her and _never let her go._

_Two months pass and he had to let her go. Hurts.  
_

Tony let his amore go. She isn't his anymore, she is from Richard now. And this? Is fine from him, as always. Why fucking care? At least he and Mary have something together. Their son. 

When Peter born was the best day in his life, he was nervous, he was crying and he was happy. Such a mix of emotions. He wanted to hold _his_ son. He was so small, so beautiful, he never imagined that he could created something so good in his life, the only thing that got into his mind was just love. _true_ love. The kind of romance could never replicate. But how could he protect his son? Protect him of the media? From the preassure? How could he? Someone touchs his shoulder. He turns around and see Richard Parker. Mary's Fiancée. "Congratulations!" Tony didn't liked Richard, and he probally never will. He always feel something around him. Something not good. "Thanks." "Hey, uhm... Mr. Stark? Can we have a talk, me and Mary want to talk with you?" Richard and Mary said the thing he always thought, his son need space for be a normal kid. Something that Tony never had a chance to be. Richard offered to register the boy, Tony could always visit, be his dad, but legally he would be Richard son. In this way, the boy could be a normal child without the pressure of the Stark surname. And for Tony? This was fine. Peter Anthony Parker is born, his bambino. He will never let him go. Four years later? Not so fine, the visits start to get more and more rare. They always had something to make Tony go away. _"He is in my brother house" _"He is a friend house" _"He is sick, sorry, maybe next week?" Always the same bullshit, he _needed_ his bambino, why they are making his life so hard. The only thing that could made his days more clear, the only thing who he knows the love is sincere, the only thing that matters in this world, they always tried to get away from him. Peter is the only things real in his life. He saw his first steps, not Richard, he is the one who learned him to write, not Richard, he loves Peter and Richard don't. He is the one who the biological here, not fucking Richard. So why they're doing it? He was so tired of just waiting from things to work out. He want to things to be _fine_ for real. He is tired of waiting. So he will only take what is _his____

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic in a long time, so pardon me for any mistakes!  
> And be gentle with me is my first fanfic here, so please, don't be rash on me :")


End file.
